Tales From Oz
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: A small collection of stories, fluff and other one shot's all based on the movie. Taking Suggestions. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, i hope you'll enjoy what you'll see. Ok so this will be a collection of one shots, short stories with multiple parts, fluff, what ifs, continuations of some of my one shots and more. Also i'll be taking suggestions, if you have an idea put it in your review! I might not use all the ideas because i'll try and put in a few of my own.)**

**Ok, now to start off, this story is 'What if it wasn't Theodora who find's Oscar, but Evanora and she wasn't the wicked witch?' this is only part one of two. i hope you like it.)**

* * *

Ch.1

Oscar Diggs, also known as Oz, scrambled out of the hot air balloon's basket as it sank into the cold water.

So far he wasn't having such a good day. Oz had fled from the traveling carnival where he performed in after the strongman had found out about Oz's flirtations with his wife.

Just as he thought that he was in the clear, he was sucked up in to a massive twister.

In the middle of the chaos, he was knocked unconscious and when he awoke, he found himself drifting into a beautiful new land, the likes of which he had never seen before in his life.

Tall mountains, lush green forests, massive waterfalls, exotic flowers and strange animals, it was very different from the bleak, grey landscape of Kansas.

A downdraft forced his balloon down over a waterfall and carried him along a raging river, which deposited him near the shore of the gentler parts of the river.

Currently he was clambering out of the sinking basket in a mad rush for shore because he couldn't swim.

Oz slipped and fell into the cold waters. He thrashed around trying to stay above water screaming, "Help! Help! I can't swim!" suddenly he felt his foot touch the bottom.

Oz stopped and he stood up, discovering that the water only reached his waist.

He sighed in relief and he quickly retrieved his large bag from the half sunken basket and waded towards shore. The carnival magician studied his new surroundings with interest. He had never seen such a colorful place.

Green dominated the landscape with some smatterings of blue, orange, yellow, even purple.

He thought for a moment as to where he could be. The most likely answer was that he wasn't anywhere on earth, but rather that he was dead and he was in the afterlife.

Oz halted a few feet from shore. He had heard a sound coming from the shore ahead of him. The carnival magician gripped his bag tightly and he readied himself in case it was a dangerous animal or something worse.

Up ahead of him, the bushes rustled and slowly moving aside revealing a woman.

Oz became less tense at the sight of the woman. She was beautiful.

The woman had short dark hair, dark eyes and a flawless complexion. She was dressed in black and green that made her almost blend in with the scenery. To top it off, she had a large glittering emerald around her throat.

Oz stood motionless in the river staring at the woman in awe of her beauty.

The woman stared back at him as if she were judging him.

Finally, Oz spoke "Am I in heaven?" the woman shook her head.

Overjoyed that he wasn't dead, the carnival magician cried out triumphantly and pointed at the sky "I won't let you down! I promise!" he looked back to the woman who stood there watching him.

She spoke up "I would get out of the river if I were you, before the river fairies arrive. Although they are small, they have very sharp teeth"

Oz frowned "River fairies?" suddenly he felt a sharp pinch on his arm.

He yelped and saw that it was a tiny, scaly creature with large black eyes and tiny wings that fluttered quickly like a humming bird. Suddenly a dozen more appeared from out of the water and started biting him from all sides. The carnival magician yelped at each bite as he quickly ran for shore.

Once on shore the river fairies returned to the river.

He scowled as they returned from whence they came and he turned to the woman in green, asking politely "Where exactly am I?"

"You're in Oz" said the woman.

Oz blinked "What did you say?"

"You're in Oz" she repeated.

The carnival magician frowned "But that's my name, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs. But everyone calls me Oz"

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. She looked Oz up and down, mumbling something under her breath.

Suddenly the woman smiled warmly and said, "It's nice to meet you, I am Evanora the good witch".

Before Oz could speak there was a loud roar and the two looked towards the source. They saw nothing but trees and bushes around them.

The shrubbery shifted and the trees shook as shadows moved among them.

Evaora's eyes widened in fear "Oh no"

"What is it?" asked Oz

"It's the Wicked Witch's army, they're here to kill you" she said, looking around them in panic. Oz's eyes widened in fear "Kill me?"

Evanora nodded "We have to find a place to hide!"

"Why do they want to kill me?" asked Oz.

Evanora shook her head "There's no time to explain, we must leave!"

Oz glanced around quickly and spotted a small cave in the distance that was partially hidden by moss and vines.

He grabbed the witch's hand saying, "Come on!" with that, the two took off running.

End of part one

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? anyway, if you have an idea review and i'll see what i can do.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: Here we go, a new story. I was going to make a second part to the first one but i decided not to because it would be the entire movie but with Evanora instead of Theodora.) Anyway this next story is 'What if Theodora had a child after she was banished?' So enjoy!**

* * *

Theodora stood there looking down at the small black bundle of blankets that lay in the crib.

Her long black hair was a tangled mess and her face was covered in sweat. The witch wore a white lace nightgown.

She had crawled out of bed earlier because of the infant's cries. When she awoke, she was muttering curses to herself. She scooped up the tiny infant and gently rocked him back to sleep.

After she had put him back in his crib, the witch thought back on his birth.

It had involved a lot of screaming and pain. But in the end, the small pale infant was born. When she first held him he stopped crying, which was a surprise to her considering that she made even the bravest of her Winkie guards tremble in fear.

At first she had planned on drowning the child but Theodora reconsidered.

Long before she was cast out from the Emerald City, even long before her transformation, she had thought of having children.

As the years went on, she gave up those thoughts but when the Wizard came along, thoughts of settling down and having a family reemerged.

The small child shifted a little in his sleep. Theodora hummed some notes softly and the infant stopped. She sighed in relief.

Taking care of a child was harder than she expected, even worse since she had no one else to watch after him.

When she's away on business, she had her guards keep an eye on him but she didn't trust them entirely. Occasionally she heard them whispering about overthrowing her or defecting to the wizard but most of them plotted revolt to free their land from the witch's rule.

Although she had harshly dealt with the dissenters, Theodora knew that the whispers didn't end.

Whispers of dissent weren't the only thing that floated around the castle. There was also gossip. Some about current events but most of them pertained to Theodora and her child.

Gossip wasn't Theodora's biggest concern but they annoyed her to no end.

What annoyed her was the question that everybody asked. Who was the father?

Nobody was entirely sure.

The baby had pale skin, unlike his mother who was green, and the baby was not as ugly or deformed as most had expected. He did have small strands of black hair on his head like his mother and eyes that were as green as the Emerald City.

There a few ideas but the most common theory was that the father was probably someone she kidnapped, had her way with and killed after conceiving the child.

They couldn't be further from the truth.

Theodora was probably the only one in the Land of Oz who truly knew the identity of the father.

She hated him for his betrayal, leaving her for Glinda and then having her banished from the city.

The witch wanted nothing more than to make the two suffer but some part of her just wouldn't let her, which infuriated Theodora.

Theodora thought of when her child would be older. He would be asking about his father. She planned on telling him that his father was a cruel, wicked man who had played her heart then left her for another. In the end, she didn't really worry about it and she decided to tell him that his father was dead.

After putting the child back to sleep and making sure he stayed asleep, Theodora trudged back to bed mumbling "Goodnight Liir".

End.

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Sorry if this sucked, i really don't write this sort of thing. this was sort of a first. For those who do or don't know, i borrowed the name Liir from the Wicked series. in that series, Liir was the son of the wicked witch but his father wasn't the wizard. anyway, i'm only going to do a few more stories then i'm finished. So if you have any suggestions, put them into your review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n: hello everyone. Enjoy and review please!)**

**For the story: "What if Theodora confronted Oscar at the Emerald City on the night she was banished?"**

* * *

Night had fallen in the Emerald city and every single inhabitant had gathered in the city square in front of the palace.

The crowd was outraged by the recent revelation that Evanora was the one that killed the king and that she had Glinda chained up and ready for execution.

The Winkie guards struggled to keep the riotous crowd back. Evanora barked at her guards to keep the crowd under control.

Theodora watched the crowded square from the roof of one the palace's high towers. She was a little worried. The people of the Emerald City loved Glinda and now that they know the truth, it may be hard for Evanora to keep control.

Theodora reached for her broom and was about to assist her sister but she paused.

She noticed something move in the corner of her eye. The witched glanced towards a shorter tower that was next to the one she was on.

She squinted and she saw the large, familiar shape of a hot air balloon placed on the bridge that connected the king's treasury to the palace.

Theodora instantly knew who would be there. She grabbed her broom and she glided across to the treasury.

Theodora landed behind the balloon. The witch glanced inside the basket and saw that it was packed to the brim with bags of gold and jewels.

She shook her head muttering, "I should've known". The wizard Oz was obviously using the chaos down below as a means to get to the treasury and escape with the gold before anyone wised up to his plan.

Theodora saw the wizard exit the treasury, dragging a pair of large bags of gold. He turned to load the bags into the balloon's basket, he saw Theodora.

Oz jumped in surprise "T-Theodora" "Leaving so soon?" she asked venomously.

He let go of the bags and held up his hands defensively "It's not what it looks like"

"Really?" sniffed Theodora "It looks like you're going to abandon Glinda and the people of this land, just like you abandoned me!"

Oz frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?"

She glared at him "Don't play innocent. You went to my sister's chambers that night, you two danced like we have, you gave her a music box like mine and then you left us for Glinda"

Oz blinked and said "I didn't do that" "Liar!" snarled Theodora.

Oz slowly lowered his hands "Theodora, I didn't do any of those things. To be honest, I only had one music box. The one I gave you. Besides, why would i carry around more than one music box?"

Theodora just glared at the wizard.

He swallowed and continued, "The night I left, I wanted to say goodbye to you but Evanora said that I shouldn't and I figured that I would've defeated the wicked witch and be back before you noticed that I was gone"

Theodora stared at the wizard for a moment than said quietly "You wanted to say goodbye?"

"Yeah" said Oz "I figured that since I was being sent off on a dangerous quest to defeat a witch, I thought that I might as well say my goodbyes in case I didn't make it back".

Theodora's expression softened a little. She hated him but from the serious expression on his face, he was probably being sincere.

A thought came to her head. "Evanora sent you away?" she asked.

Oz nodded "She showed me the treasury and then sent me on my way. Like I said before, she didn't want me to say goodbye" he frowned a little "Now that I think about it, she was kind of in a hurry to get me out of the city and to keep me from seeing you again".

Theodora scowled and she looked down towards her sister who was busy trying to keep order. The witch clenched her fist and snarled. Her sister had deceived her again.

Evanora did lie about the king's death and she did lie about Glinda, who's to say that's not all she lied about.

"Theodora?" said Oz in concern.

The witch turned to him and said softly "Thank you" she mounted her broom and was ready to take off but Oz called after her "Wait!"

Theodora glanced back at him "Aren't you going to stop me or at least ask me what I'm doing?" asked Oz.

She smiled a little "Whatever it is you have planned, I don't want to know about it. I want it to be a surprise" she took off.

Oz watched her as she flew to the city square. Feeling a little relieved and a little confused, he resumed loading the balloon.

End.

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? Not that good i know but it's all i got at the moment. Anyway, review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n: thank you for all the reviews and suggestions! please review and i hope you enjoy this story. This is BASED on a suggestion i got, i just added a little something of my own to it.)**

**For this story- "Oscar is sick in bed. Glinda, China Girl and Finley try to take care of him. Unfortunately for them, Theodora is returning to the Emerald City for a little bit of payback". set a few weeks after the movie.**

* * *

As Oscar was lying in bed, staring up at his ceiling, he wondered how things could get worse.

He had a high fever, a stuffed nose that constantly oozed snot, a cold, a horrible headache and some drowsiness.

The carnival magician thought it ironic that, he the supposed immortal, all-powerful wizard, was in bed sick. Oscar had a list of things he had planned to do around the Emerald City but he just couldn't get out of bed.

Glinda arrived earlier that morning to assist him with some of his modifications to the city's defenses and when she saw that he was ill, she insisted that he stay in bed.

Oscar tried to argue that he had things to do and that he didn't want to stay in bed. But he eventually agreed after he tried to crawl out of bed and almost fell over due to drowsiness.

Glinda helped him back to bed.

As he pulled the covers back over himself, she promised to make sure that he wouldn't be disturbed and that she'll take care of everything.

The good witch left Finley and China Girl in Oscar's room in case he needed anything. At first he was a little worried that something might happen while he was sick in bed but as Oscar drifted off to sleep, he figured that the Emerald City was in good hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Glinda paced back and forth in worry.

She had heard rumors from a three Winkie guards that Theodora was planning an attack on the Emerald City.

The three guards had fled from the witch's castle and escaped to the city where they believed that they would be safe from her wrath. They told Glinda of Theodora's plan and she allowed them to enter the city.

The good witch figured that Theodora would try and retake the city but Glinda didn't know when. Now she knew.

Of all the times she could've chosen, Theodora just so happens to attack when Oscar was sick.

Glinda first thought that Theodora might have actually realized the truth that Oscar was in fact still human but the good witch dismissed that thought. If Theodora did know the truth than she would've attacked the day after she was banished.

Glinda decided to prepare for Theodora's attack.

* * *

As the Emerald City readied itself for the wicked witch's assault, Finely and China Girl waited anxiously in the wizard's room for Glinda.

They heard of Theodora's plan from Glinda and they were worried that since Oscar was sick and bedridden, he wouldn't be able to drive Theodora out of the city again.

The two heard guards rushing to and fro through the corridors.

China Girl was worried but Finley reminded her that as long as Glinda was around, then everything was fine.

Finley wanted to help but at the moment, all he could do was watch over Oscar and wait till the fighting was over.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, Glinda spotted Theodora.

The witch was just a small blip on the horizon but she was growing closer and closer.

Glinda raised her wand and waved it. A magical energy slowly rose from the city's walls and it quickly formed a protective dome. She saw Theodora come to a halt at the edge of the dome. Glinda hoped that the barrier was enough to deter Theodora but considering how she was able to break through the one she placed around her castle and Quadling country, Glinda doubted that it would hold.

The good witch was correct.

Theodora retreated a little and she hurled a massive ball of fire at the barrier. At first it only shook the barrier but after another several fireballs, the barrier finally collapsed.

The dome of energy faded and the witch made a beeline for the throne room.

Glinda readied herself. The witch flew through the open window and landed on the other side of the throne room. Theodora looked the same as she did when she was banished two weeks earlier. She was dressed in black with the pointed black hat on her head.

She had a murderous look on her face and she ready to kill but her murderous expression faded and was replaced by one of confusion. She scanned the throne room and saw only Glinda.

Theodora snarled, "Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Glinda, innocently

"The Wizard, where is he?" demanded Theodora.

Glinda paused and she said calmly "He's away on business at the moment"

"Is that so?" said Theodora coldly "Then why are you here?"

"He put me in charge of the city while he was away" said Glinda.

Theodora's nostrils flared "Did he? And why would he do that?" Glinda didn't have an answer for that.

She remained silent and was prepared to defend herself in case Theodora attacked. Instead Theodora slowly paced around the throne room, Glinda did the same. The two circled each other, waiting for one of them to strike first. Neither of them said anything.

Finally Theodora growled, "You will tell me where he is"

"Never" said Glinda. With that, the two witches attacked each other.

* * *

Somewhere down the corridor, Oscar snored loudly in his sleep. China Girl and Finley were busy trying to occupy their time when suddenly they heard a loud bang.

Finely went to the door and he peeked out into the corridor.

There were some flashes of light and loud shouting coming from down the corridor. Glinda was fighting Theodora and it sounded like they were arguing about something.

Finley quickly closed the door and he locked it.

China Girl asked he about what they were going to do. Finley reassured her that they would be fine as long as they would keep quite and if they would keep Oscar in bed.

China Girl nodded saying "That should be easy" the two turned to the bed and saw that Oscar was gone.

They heard the door behind them open than close.

Finley sighed "Why is it never easy?"

* * *

In the throne room, Glinda and Theodora returned to circling each other.

The walls of the throne room were now covered scorch marks and holes.

Theodora asked Glinda "Why do you defend him? He's a trickster, he lies and he uses people"

"He's a good man," said Glinda, firmly. Theodora shook her head "I believed that once. Until I saw the real him"

The good witch frowned "He made the wrong choices in the past but he's a different man now. It was your sister who was lying, she was using you"

Theodor scowled "Don't you dare talk about my sister, not after what you done to her" "She murdered my father" retorted Glinda

"You destroyed her" Theodora shot back. The two witches resumed their battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finley and China Girl hurried down the corridor in search of Oscar.

They rounded a corner and saw Oscar slowly trudge down the corridor, dressed in a dark green bathrobe over his pajamas. The two quickly hurried after him because if they didn't stop him, he would be marching into the throne room and into a very angry Theodora.

Finley and China Girl caught up to him "Oz, where are you going?" asked Finley.

Oscar mumbled, "Getting a snack, I'm starving"

"You can't" said Finley, quickly.

Oscar glanced down at the flying monkey and asked "Why not?"

Quickly, Finley thought of an excuse "Its, uh, messy down there"

"Very messy" said China Girl in agreement

"You don't wanna go down there" said Finley "It's a real mess and besides you don't want anyone else to get sick, do you?"

Oscar pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. The wizard shrugged "I suppose not"

"How about I get something for you?" suggested Finley.

Oscar nodded slowly "Ok" he yawned.

China Girl tugged on his pant leg "Come on, let's get you back to bed" "Ok" mumbled Oscar.

As the tiny porcelain girl slowly led the wizard back to his room, Finley sighed in relief, believing that they dodged a disaster.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open suddenly and Theodora was sent flying out of the throne room. She managed to land on her feet. The wicked witch's burned with intense hatred.

Finley went ridged and he quietly tiptoed away from the scene, hoping to not be seen or heard.

Glinda marched out of the throne room with her wand aimed at the wicked witch "Never, ever insinuate that I would stoop so low to win his affections" said the good witch in a dangerous tone.

Theodora sneered, "Struck a nerve have I? Good" she hurled a fireball at Glinda and the good witch blocked it.

Several feet away, China Girl led the wizard back to his room.

As they slowly and quietly walked down the corridor, the porcelain girl thought it strange that Oscar couldn't hear the battle going on behind them.

She looked up and saw that his eyes were slowly closing than reopening, indicating that he was drifting in and out of sleep.

They were outside Oscar's room when he suddenly sneezed very loudly.

China Girl and Finley quickly shoved Oscar into his room before Theodora saw them.

* * *

However, Theodora noticed a shape dressed in green vanish from sight down an adjacent corridor.

She frowned. It looked strangely familiar. Theodora frowned "What was that?"

"Nothing" said Glinda, rather quickly.

Theodora scowled "You're hiding something"

"No I'm not" denied Glinda. The wicked witch nodded slowly "Yes you are".

She turned and she glided down the corridor where the sound came from. Glinda gave chase.

Theodora threw up a wall of fire behind her, blocking Glinda's path. She reached a door at the end of the corridor.

Theodora tried the doorknob but it was locked. The witch forced it open with magic and she marched inside.

The inside of the room was not very big but it wasn't small neither. She noticed a single window at the other end of the window but it was blocked by a set of emerald curtains.

Theodora saw that there was a single bed that looked like perfectly made, a high ceiling, a work desk with a chair and a bedside table. Theodora glanced around and saw nobody in the room.

She went to the bedside table and saw a familiar top hat.

Theodora picked it up and inspected it for a moment. She glanced over to the desk and saw Oz's old coat draped over the chair.

Theodora sat down on the bed for a moment with the top hat in hand. She turned it over in her hands and thought of the wizard.

The room she was in might have been his, when he was still human.

She found it odd that the hat and coat looked fine when they should be burnt to a crisp but Theodora shrugged and figured that Glinda repaired them.

Theodora wondered why they were here. This is probably where Glinda keeps her mementos of him, thought Theodora. The witch sighed and she placed the top hat back on the table by the bed and she stood, deciding that there was nothing in this room and the city but painful reminders.

Theodora went out into the corridor and she extinguished the wall of fire.

She told Glinda "I suppose you were telling the truth" she snapped her fingers and flew into her hand "But don't forget that I will get you both" she pointed to a window and it exploded.

Theodora hopped on her broom and flew out of the opening she created. Glinda watched as Theodora soar higher and higher than leveled out as she flew westward.

The good witch frowned in confusion.

She went to Oscar's room and saw that no one was in it.

For a moment Glinda was worried but she saw a pair of hands poke out from under the bed. China Girl crawled out and looked around "Ok, she's gone".

Finley crawled out as well and the two helped Oscar out from under the bed.

The wizard sneezed and wiped his nose. He blinked a few times and went back to bed as if nothing had happened.

Glinda sighed in relief and she leaned against the doorway. Finley said what was on their minds "That was close".

End

* * *

**(a/n: So what do you think? I know its bad and stuff but i think its ok. Tell me what you think and keep up the great suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n: Hope you enjoy. Please review.)**

**The story is a sort of a second part to one of the earlier stories. "Theodora sneaks into the Emerald City to abandon Liir but she runs into Oscar" Takes place about...almost a year after the movie.**

* * *

Theodora's heart pounded away in her chest as she slowly approached her target.

The witch soared through the night sky. For over an hour, she flew through cloud cover to avoid being seen and once she was sure that she was close enough, she slowly began to descended to a lower altitude.

Once she slipped out of cloud cover, she saw the grand Emerald City beneath her. Theodora tensed up and she took a deep breath.

Every part of her told her that it was a stupid idea to be there but Theodora had to.

Theodora held the small bundle close to her as she carefully landed on the terrace that led to the throne room. The witch flicked her wrist and the window's opened automatically.

Theodora glanced inside and saw that it was empty. The throne room looked the same except there were some changes in décor.

Silently, Theodora entered the throne room carrying the small bundle in one arm and her broom in her other hand.

The witch went to the small set of steps that led up to the throne. She stooped down and gently placed the bundle on the top step. Liir shifted a little in the blankets and made some sounds.

Theodora hushed him and she gently hummed. The infant stopped moving and he went back to sleep.

The witch kissed her child on the forehead and said softly "Goodbye". She rose and she turned to leave but Theodora heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer to the throne room.

Theodora ducked behind some curtains near the open window. She heard the doors open and saw some soft, orange light spill into the room.

There were some more footsteps and Theodora saw a figure holding a lit candle approach the throne.

The witch watched as the figure notice Liir and murmur "What the?" the figure knelt down to get a better look at the infant but Theodora emerged from her hiding place with a massive fireball in hand "Step away from him" she growled.

The figure froze and stepped away from the infant. The figure turned to face Theodora and, to her surprise, it was the wizard, Oz.

He looked the same as the day they met, except he looked rather tired and rather surprised to see Theodora there.

The witch was just as surprised to see him, as he was to see her. She didn't know what to say. For the past year, she had believed that he was no longer mortal due to the fact that she destroyed the hot air balloon that he was in. But here he stood, a normal, physical being.

She thought of strangling him or incinerating him but she didn't. Instead she stammered "W-what are you doing here?"

"I thought i heard something coming from here" said the wizard "What are you doing here?"

"I was just…" she began but she stopped "I don't have to explain myself, especially not to you"

"You broke into my throne room" said Oz "I believe that I deserve an explanation".

As they argued, their argument slowly touched on personal matters and their voices slowly grew louder and louder.

"You tried to kill me" said the wizard

"You lied to me and you toyed with my feelings" argued Theodora. Suddenly they heard the small infant crying.

Theodora glared at the wizard "Look at what you did" "What I did?" said Oz in disbelief.

The witch knelt down and scooped up the infant. She started to rock him back and forth, trying to get him back to sleep.

Oz frowned "Who's the kid?" "My son" said Theodora. She looked up at the wizard and said "Our son"

The wizard's eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened but no words came out of it. Oz's knees went wobbly and he sat down on the steps at the foot of the throne. He didn't say anything for several minutes. The wizard sat there, letting the revelation sink in.

Theodora sat down beside him with the sleeping infant in her arms.

Finally, Oz turned to her and asked "W-what's his name?" "Liir" answered Theodora "It was the name of a childhood friend".

Oz nodded slowly "Good name".

The wizard asked "Why are you here?"

Theodora sighed and answered, "I thought that he would have a better home here, with you. I'm not really good enough to be a parent"

"Well, neither am I" admitted Oz. Liir wriggled a little and Theodora held him out to the wizard "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure" said Oz. The wizard accepted the infant and he held him close to his chest. Oz stared down at his son and he smiled a little "He's a cute kid"

Theodora nodded in agreement.

The wizard glanced at Theodora "Now that I think about it, I think he should be green" the corner of the witch's lips spread into a small smile "You weren't the only one".

The two chuckled a little.

Theodora got to her feet "I must be going"

Oz blinked "Why?" "Liir will be fine here, he doesn't need me anymore" said Theodora.

She turned to leave but Oz got to his feet and he placed a hand on her shoulder "Wait" she glanced back at him "What?"

"Y-you could stay" stuttered Oz.

The witch blinked in surprise "What?" "You can stay" repeated Oz "You both can"

Theodora shook her head "I can't" "Why not?" asked the wizard.

Theodora didn't answer at first. She thought for a moment than said, "It's just not possible"

"Anything is possible" said Oz.

The witch thought for a moment. She glanced back at her son and then to the wizard. A small smile appeared on her face "I'll think about it".

The witch went out on to the terrace and she took off. Oz went out on to the terrace and watched as Theodora fly off into the night.

End

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Sorry if it sucked. Next story is going to be a bit of fluff. Anyways, thanks for all the suggestions and reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n: thanks for all the reviews. Please enjoy!)**

**For the story- "Oscar and Glinda spend some quality time together." a bit of fluff, takes place after the movie but a little AU.**

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky, shining a pale light down on the vast, lush landscape of the Quadling country.

A soft evening breeze swept through the small village that was huddled next to the castle of Glinda the good witch.

Oscar and the good witch of the south were in her study going through some old books.

Oscar and Glinda rarely see each other since they both have very busy jobs, with Oscar running the Emerald City and the rest of Oz and Glinda ruling over the Quadlings. So they both decided that it would benefit them both to take some time off and spend the afternoon together.

The two spent the majority of the afternoon catching up with each other. They spent most of the time indoors to avoid being seen because Oscar was supposed to have shed his mortal form and took a nonphysical one.

As they whiled away the hours, Oscar decided to learn more about Oz so he could better understand the land he is currently in charge of.

So Glinda showed him to the study and they began pouring over books on Oz. Oscar sat in a cushy armchair in the corner of the study while Glinda sat on the couch going over some of her books.

Every once in a while, Glinda would occasionally look up from her book and watch him reading through an aged volume on the other side of the room. The good witch thought about the wizard and their relationship. For the most part, they were on good terms, they both cared about each other a lot but it didn't go much further than that. Soon her thoughts started straying towards furthering their relationship.

Glinda shook her head quickly and firmly reminded herself that they were only friends.

Glinda would quickly turn her attention elsewhere when he looked in her direction.

After many hours, Oscar yawned and closed the large book he was reading from "Tired?" asked Glinda.

Oscar nodded "A little" he placed the heavy book next to a pile of books he completed.

The wizard rubbed his eyes "I need a break".

He got up from the armchair in the corner of the study and he stretched his limbs. The wizard walked window and he looked outside. Oscar's tired eyes widened a little "Night already?" he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small pocket watch "We've been at this for…seven hours"

"Time flies when you have good company" remarked Glinda.

Oscar smiled and nodded. Glinda got up from her seat on the couch and went to Oscar's side.

The two of them stared out on the peaceful, quiet village outside.

Oscar remarked "Such a beautiful land"

"Indeed" said Glinda in agreement.

The good witch glanced at the wizard "Do you miss Kansas?"

Oscar looked at her pensively than answered "Not really. There's nothing left for me there." "What about friends or family? Wouldn't they miss you?" asked Glinda.

Oscar shook his head "I didn't have any friends. I had an assistant…but I didn't really treat him the way I should've. My family, well I really didn't have much of a family there. I was on my own for most of my life"

"Really?" asked Glinda. The wizard nodded.

Glinda frowned. From the sound of things, Oscar didn't exactly have a good life. He was on his own, he treated his assistant badly and he had no family.

The good witch asked "Didn't you have anyone who cared about you?"

The wizard thought for a few moments, till finally he answered softly, "There was one girl that I liked. We were friends since we were kids. She always looked out for me and tried to steer me the right way. I thought of asking her to marry me but I was never really the type to settle down"

Oscar sighed "She's engaged to another man, they're probably already married now."

"I'm sorry" apologized Glinda.

Oscar shook his head "Don't be. She deserved better than a guy like me. The man she's married to is a good man".

His expression turned glum. Glinda placed a hand on his shoulder and said kindly "You're a good man. I know it".

Oscar and Glinda stared each other for a few moments. The wizard smiled warmly "Thank you" Glinda smiled as well.

The good witch suggested that they should try another activity to break the monotony of reading books. Oscar agreed and he thought for a moment about what they should do next.

Suddenly, the wizard did a small bow and he extended his hand, asking politely "May I have this dance?"

Glinda blinked in surprise and she stammered "I-I don't dance"

"How come?" asked Oscar, looking surprised "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have problems dancing"

"W-well I never had much time to learn" stuttered Glinda.

Oscar grinned, "Today's your lucky day, I'll teach you".

Glinda took Oscar's hand and the wizard drew her close to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, which caused the witch to blush. Oscar than said "Follow my lead".

Oscar guided her through the steps, she followed and he would comment positively on her progress, even when she accidentally stepped on his foot.

Pretty soon they stepped together and they moved fluidly around. For a moment, Glinda forgot where she was and she was focused on Oscar. After what seemed like an eternity, they came to a slow stop and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, their faces drew closer till their lips connected.

Glinda felt her cheeks turn red. They broke off the kiss and looked at each other for a moment. The two said nothing. Instead, the resumed their dance. They carried on late into the night.

End

* * *

**(a/n: Well what do you think? I know, corny and crappy but whatever. Anyway, the AU is that Oscar and Glinda didn't kiss at the end of the movie and were only friends. In this they sorta do fall in love. I think. Tell me what you think.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n: I know, i know, i should do something else but here's another Oscar/Glinda story. Next one is Oscar/Theodora. Please enjoy!)**

**For the story: "Oscar and Glinda are married and are expecting a child". Again, AU. I'll explain in a bit**

* * *

Oscar paced back and forth in the long emerald corridor, waiting for an update on his wife's progress.

Finley watched as the wizard paced "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine" Oscar only nodded and mumbled something.

The wizard chewed his lip and had butterflies in his stomach as he worried about Glinda.

A year earlier, Oscar asked Glinda to marry him and she agreed. They had a nice ceremony where all their friends including the citizens of the Emerald city and the Quadlings attended. They now ruled the Emarld City and the rest of the land as king and queen.

Over the past few months, Glinda and Oscar were expecting their first child.

At first Oscar was excited but eventually he grew nervous.

He had no idea how to raise a child and he doubted if he could. Anxiety slowly ate away at him but he thought of Glinda. Whenever he worried about their child, she reminded him that he would be a great father.

Oscar sighed and he tried to remain calm.

The two continued waiting for over an hour. Finally, a nurse emerged from the room Oscar and Glinda shared.

Oscar asked, "Is she ok?"

the nurse nodded than smiled "She's fine. Your wife and daughter are fine".

Oscar's eyes widened "Daughter…you mean?" "It's a girl," said the nurse, finishing Oscar's sentence.

The wizard grinned broadly "Thank you" the nurse curtsied.

She led Oscar and Finley into the bedroom where they found Glinda. She sat up right, propped up by a couple of large soft pillows. The good witch was in her nightgown, with her hair a tangled mess and some sweat on her face.

In her arms, she cradled a small bundle of emerald blankets.

Glinda looked up at her husband and smiled warmly. Oscar kissed his wife and he looked down at his newborn daughter.

The infant was tiny and pale with rosy cheeks. She had some light colored hair that was a blond in some parts like her mother. But she had a few strands of red mixed in.

The nurses and the doctor left so the witch and the wizard could spend some alone time with their child.

Finley got a peek at the newborn and cooed, "She's so adorable".

Oscar nodded in agreement. Glinda held up the baby to Oscar "Would you like to hold her?"

Oscar nodded "Sure". The good witch handed the infant to her husband. Carefully, Oscar clutched his daughter close to his chest. He tried not to make a sound in fear that he might wake her.

The baby slept peacefully in her father's arms, wrapped up in a neat bundle of green blankets.

At first, Oscar felt a little anxious. But all that faded away and was replaced by a sense of confidence.

Oscar gently kissed his daughter on the head and he looked to his wife "What do we name her?"

Glinda thought for a moment and suggested "How about after you?" "What, you want to name her Oscar?" asked Oscar, smiling a little.

Glinda grinned and she shook her head "No. I mean your other name, Oz. I think her name should be Ozma".

Oscar considered the name for a moment then said aloud "Ozma Diggs"

"That's got a nice ring to it" said Finley.

Oscar nodded than said looking down at his new daughter "Princess Ozma of the Land of Oz" he smiled "You'll make a great ruler someday".

End

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? For those who don't know, Ozma is the daughter of the king of Oz. She was in the second Oz book "The Marvelous Land of Oz". Just look her up. Anyway, the AU is that Oscar found a way to drive away Theodora and Evanora without having to fake his demise. Hoped you enjoyed, please review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Enjoy! Sorry if this is a little short and all)**

**The story: "Theodora wakes up one day and finds herself back in the Emerald City before she and Evanora were banished" AU. Has slight Theodora/Oscar.**

* * *

Theodora's eyes snapped open. Instead of finding the familiar ceiling of her room in her castle, she was staring up at a high emerald ceiling.

The witch bolted upright and she looked around at her new surroundings. She wasn't in her room. Instead, she was a grand looking bedroom. It was much bigger than her room at her castle.

Theodora's heart began thumping away. She realized that she was in the Emerald City. It was obvious from the green and gold décor.

Theodora tried to remember what happened and how she got there but it was all a blur.

She tried to get out of bed but the doors opened and in stepped Oz, carrying a trey of food.

The wizard saw Theodora and he grinned "Good Morning! You're up early"

The witch frowned in confusion. She didn't expect him to react like that but Theodora kept on her guard.

Oz marched over to the bed and placed the trey on Theodora's lap saying, "Here's your breakfast. I hope you'll enjoy it"

Theodora's frown deepened "What are you doing?"

Oz blinked and said "Bringing you breakfast" "Why?" asked Theodora

"Because I want to" said Oz, slowly. The wizard frowned and he sat down beside Theodora "Are you feeling well?" He placed a hand on her forehead.

The witch smacked his hand away and snarled, "Don't touch me!"

Oz drew back his hand and he asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" repeated Theodora "You used me and seduced my sister and-" suddenly she stopped and looked down at her hands. Instead of seeing the usual green, she saw that her hands were normal. In fact, the rest of her body was exactly the way it was before she ate the magic apple Evanora gave her.

Theodora jumped out of bed and ran over to a large mirror that hung on the wall.

Sure enough, Theodora saw that she was back to the way she was before. She was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was unkempt. Theodora reached up and she touched her own face. It was real.

The witch turned to the wizard and demanded, "What did you do to me?"

Oz looked confused "Do what?"

"This, to me" hissed Theodora, gesturing to her face.

The wizard shook his head and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about" he approached her "Are you sure you're feeling well? Do I need to call a doctor?"

Theodora scowled and she said threateningly "Don't lie to me, what did you do to me?"

Oz shrugged "I don't know what you think I have done but I didn't do anything".

Theodora was going to continue but the doors opened and to her surprise, saw Evanora walk into the room. She looked perfectly normal as well.

Evanora looked at Theodora then to Oz "Am I interrupting something?"

"I'm not sure" said Oz feeling completely lost

"Sister, please tell me what is going on" asked Theodora.

Evanora frowned "Whatever do you mean?" "How are you…normal?" asked Theodora "How did I change back?"

Evanora and Oz glanced at each other than they both looked to Theodora "What in the world are you talking about?" asked Evanora.

Theodora threw up her hands in defeat and let out a annoyed groan.

Evanora leaned over to Oz and said, "You should probably put her back to bed" "I think you're right" agreed the wizard.

Oz placed a gentle hand on Theodora's shoulder and he led her back to the bed "Now, now, sweetie lets get you back to bed. Everything will be alright"

"But I don't want to" protested Theodora

"You should rest" insisted Evanora "After all that has happened... the funeral, Glinda's betrayal and the wizard's arrival, it has been very stressful for all of us, especially you".

Theodora froze. "What?" "The past few days have been quite dreadful" said Evanora "Especially when we discovered that Glinda was the wicked witch who poisoned the king. But things have improved a little since you found the wizard before her".

Theodora let the information sink in. Suddenly it hit her.

She was somehow back in the past, before she ate the apple, before Oz had left and before her defeat at the city.

Once Theodora was back in bed, Evanora left and Oz was just about leave but Theodora asked him to stay.

The wizard sat down by the bed and she asked him a few questions "Remind me again, how did we meet?"

"Down by the river" said Oz "My hot air balloon crashed and you found me there, being bitten by river fairies"

Theodora smiled a little at that and asked "Do you know who Glinda is?"

The wizard nodded a little "Supposedly this wicked witch who murdered her father and is trying to destroy everyone".

Oz had a look of concern on his face "Are you sure you're feeling well? You haven't been acting like yourself lately".

Theodora thought for a moment. She didn't know how she was in the past or why, but Theodora didn't care. The witch was going to make sure that everything was going to go her way and that she won't be banished, maybe even improve things with the wizard.

Theodora smiled and said "Never better".

End

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? Please review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n: Enjoy!)**

**The story: Second part to my AU of the movie, from the previous chapter.**

* * *

Theodora and Oz walked side by side down the yellow-bricked road with Finley following closely behind, carrying the wizard's bag.

The witch spent the previous day with Oz, showing him around the city.

She watched him closely so he doesn't go slinking off to spend time with Evanora but to her surprise, he didn't seem in the least bit interested in Evanora. Instead, he seemed happy to spend time with Theodora.

When they got to the treasury, he practically swam around in the vast sea of treasure.

Theodora was fascinated by the wizard's reaction to the gold. The Land of Oz was a prosperous land where people were content with what they have and weren't very greedy.

But the wizard was stuffing his pockets with treasure like there was no tomorrow. She than remembered how he snuck away to the treasury and tried to leave the city with a hot air balloon full of gold.

Theodora concluded then and there that the wizard was a greedy, selfish man who cared nothing of others.

A few minutes later, Evanora arrived and told the wizard of his destiny. She explained that he had to defeat the wicked witch before he could have the gold.

Theodora glared daggers at her sister when she wasn't looking. She now knew that her sister was the real wicked witch not Glinda. Theodora remembered the night her sister revealed that she was the one behind everything.

She clenched her fist and silently promised herself to make sure everything was different, starting with the wizard then with her sister.

Later that night, Oz was shown to his room and Theodora watched him in case that he decided to slip out for a late night meeting with Evanora. But as the hours slipped away, Theodora saw that Oz didn't leave his room. She just figured that he knew that she was watching him.

The next morning, Oz started off on his quest accompanied only by Finley. When she was sure Evanora wasn't paying attention to her, Theodora slipped away from the palace and hurried to catch up to the wizard.

She managed to catch up to him when they were a good distance away from the Emerald City.

Oz was surprised to see her and asked why she was there. Theodora quickly responded that she wanted to accompany him, in case he needed assistance.

Oz smiled and gladly accepted her assistance, then the three continued down the long, winding road.

* * *

The trio trudged down the yellow-bricked road for a few hours till they came to a stop at the top of a hill.

Ahead of them was a fork in the road. One way diverged from their path and headed westward.

The other went downhill and vanished behind a large hill where a large column of black smoke curled upwards.

Oz frowned and he glanced to Finley "What do you think is going on down there?"

the flying monkey shrugged "I don't know, but it doesn't look good".

Oz took a deep breath and started off down the path in front of him saying "Lets go". Finley picked up the wizard's bag and hurried after him with Theodora trailing behind.

* * *

The three travelers paused for a moment in the middle of the road. In their path was a village made of fine china and porcelain that lay in ruins.

Houses were smashed to pieces; large jagged shards were strewn all over the main road and thick black smoke rose from other parts of the ruined village.

Theodora was silent as they entered the destroyed village. She knew her sister had attacked anyone who threatened her rule but Theodora hadn't seen the destruction first hand.

The witch glanced at Oz and was surprised to see that he was shocked by the destruction. She half expected him to just march right through the ruined village without giving it a second glance.

Oz crouched down and picked up a single shard of porcelain. The color in his face seemed to leave him when he saw that it was the fragment of a face.

Theodora shivered a little, the silence around them made feel her on edge. She looked to the wizard and said, "We should go"

Oz nodded "Ok".

The three were about to resume their journey when suddenly they heard a sound. Oz glanced towards one of the ruined houses and he carefully navigated his way towards it without stepping on the shattered porcelain.

Theodora and Finley followed after him. As they approached the tiny home, the sound grew a little louder.

The wizard and the witch discovered that it sounded like crying. Oz and Theodora knelt down and looked inside through the gaping hole in the wall. The interior of the house was a total mess.

Tiny furniture were obliterated and strewn about. There were more shards of porcelain scattered around. Oz scanned the interior for the source of the crying and he saw a small shape looking at them from behind an over turned table.

The shape quickly ducked behind the table "It's ok" said Oz "We're not here to hurt you, you can come out now" "I-I can't" sobbed the shape.

Theodora recognized that the voice belonged to a young girl. The wizard moved the miniature table aside and they saw the reason why the young girl couldn't emerge from her hiding place. Her legs were broken clean off and they lay by her side.

The tiny porcelain girl continued sobbing. Theodora felt sorry for the girl and wanted to help but she couldn't. She didn't know any spell that could repair the damage.

The witch glanced at Oz and saw that he looked genuinely sad. He glanced at Finley and asked, "Can you hand me my bag?" The flying monkey complied and the wizard searched through his bag.

Theodora asked, "What are you doing?" "I think I have something that could help" said Oz.

After a few seconds, Oz pulled out a small bottle that had a black lid. The girl looked up at the wizard and the bottle "W-what's that?" she asked.

Oz smiled a little "Magic in a bottle" "Really?" said the girl, her eyes widened in awe.

The wizard nodded. He took off the lid and he pulled out a small brush from the inside of the bottle. Oz picked up one of the disconnected legs and gently brushed a gooey substance on the top of the leg. Carefully, he reattached the leg then repeated the process with the other.

The wizard returned the bottle to his bag and he turned to the girl "Now, lets see if you can stand".

He extended a hand to the girl and she grabbed hold. Oz gently lifted the girl off the ground till she was on her feet. The girl wobbled a little but she stayed standing.

She moved one leg, then the other. She grinned. The porcelain girl ran over and hugged the wizard.

Theodora was amazed. The wizard had reattached the girl's legs and she seemed to move as if they weren't broken. She was also amazed about how the wizard was acting.

He seemed to genuinely care about the little girl and was willing to help her. Interesting, thought Theodora.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and hundreds of loud screeches. Everyone huddled up together inside the small, ruined house. Theodora glanced up at the small hole in the ceiling and saw hundreds of familiar shapes flying overhead "Flying Baboons" muttered Theodora.

The four of them waited in tense silence as the swarm of flying baboons flew overhead.

Once they were gone, they all crawled out of the ruined house.

Oz looked to the little girl "What happened here?" "The wicked witch happened" said the little girl. She took a deep breath and recounted on the events that transpired the night before.

Apparently the entire town was having a huge, public celebration that the wizard had arrived. Later, the wicked witch sent her flying baboons and killed everyone in sight, including the girl's family.

Theodora watched Oz's expression and saw that he was horrified, maybe even a little guilty. Not exactly what she was expecting from a deceitful, selfish man.

Maybe she was wrong about him.

End

* * *

**(a/n: Well thats all for now. If you want more, than review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(a/n: Please enjoy and review!)**

**The story: Part three of the AU arc. I might make one or two more before i'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Oz, Finley, China Girl, Theodora and Glinda were gently floating over the vast, green landscape of Quadling country.

A large, translucent bubble carried each across the orange sky.

The wizard, Theodora, Finley and China Girl had left the ruined china town behind them hours ago. Oz pointed the porcelain girl in the direction of the Emerald City and told her to travel there and she'll be taken care of.

But she wanted to accompany the wizard and Theodora.

At first the wizard refused but after a lot of crying and pleading, he allowed the girl to accompany them.

They traveled through the dark forest and eventually came across an eerie cemetery. Theodora and Oz saw a single figure enter the cemetery alone and the wizard deduced that it was Glinda, the supposed wicked witch.

The wizard planned on breaking her wand but Glinda caught them before they had a chance to even steal her wand.

Theodora noticed that the wizard was immediately entranced by Glinda's appearance, much to her chagrin. Glinda revealed to them that Evanora was the real wicked witch.

Oz and Finley were surprised, Theodora wasn't but she feigned shock.

The five of them entered the cemetery together. As they marched past the graves, Glinda and Oz were deep in conversation.

Theodora glared daggers at the good witch of the south and the wizard. She had always envied Glinda. Glinda was much more powerful, more revered and had everything Theodora wanted.

The Wizard, on the other hand, she hated him. He pretty much forgot that Theodora ever existed the moment he laid eyes on Glinda and he was hooked on Glinda's every word.

Theodora had to fight a very powerful urge to burn him.

Glinda gave a brief explanation of her father's death and how she was exiled. She also pleaded for The Wizard and Theodora's help.

The two agreed but suddenly, guards from the Emerald City arrived, along with some flying baboons, and attacked them.

Theodora had forgot about them. The five of them ran. Glinda summoned a fog to cover their escape. They ran blindly till they reached a cliff. Glinda dived off first, followed by China Girl and Finley, leaving Oz and Theodora.

The wizard grabbed Theodora's hand and they jumped off the cliff together. A few seconds after they jumped, the clouds swallowed them up and they found themselves in bubbles.

Once they lost the flying baboons in the clouds, the bubbles began floating southward towards Glinda's domain, Quadling country.

* * *

As the bubbles got closer and closer to Glinda's castle, Theodora was worried.

Glinda told them that only the pure of heart could pass through the dome that covered most of land. Glinda, Finley and China Girl passed through easily.

When it was Theodora's turn, she closed her eyes and hoped that she would pass through. To her surprise, Theodora passed through unharmed.

The witch glanced to Oz who seemed a little relieved as well, and then she looked down and saw a large crowd gathered in the village square. She began to feel nervous.

Theodora had threatened to kill every one in Glinda's domain and even though the Quadlings were peaceful, if they remembered any of Theodora's threats, things would get very unpleasant for her.

One by one, the bubbles popped and deposited each of them in the middle of the crowd. The Quadlings gave a warm welcome to Glinda and the Wizard. The children greeted Finley and China Girl. The Quadlings also greeted Theodora warmly and the witch felt a little uncomfortable about that. She felt that the Quadlings were a little too sweet, even before the magic apple.

Theodora spotted Glinda and the Wizard. They stood several feet away. She wanted to join them but she saw Glinda loop her arm around the Wizard's and the two began walking away from her and towards Glinda's castle.

Theodora tried to follow but was swallowed up by the crowd and she couldn't move. She watched as the good witch and the wizard conversing in hush tones.

They climbed to top of the stairs and they turned to face the crowd.

Glinda whispered something to Oz and he smiled a little. The wizard announced, "Good people of Oz, your wizard is here!" the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

Theodora stood in the crowd, glaring at the two.

Glinda and Oz were smiling and waving at the crowd, looking happy together. A little too happy, thought Theodora.

* * *

At the Emerald City, Evanora paced back and forth in her room, wondering where her younger sister went.

When the wizard left, Evanora spent most of the day planning on another attempt to break Glinda's defenses.

She decided to check in on Theodora, to make sure her sister was fine but Evanora found Theodora's room empty. Evanora had the guards search the entire city but they found no trace of her.

After another failed search, Evanora began to worry. What if her sister knew the truth? If she did, where is she?

Suddenly one of her flying baboons returned and reported on Glinda. Apparently Glinda has already turned the Wizard to her side and had retreated to the safety of her domain.

But the baboon told Evanora that there was another woman at the cemetery and from the description, it sounded like Theodora.

Evanora went to her room. Using her crystal ball, Evanora tried to scry Glinda's domain but she couldn't, due to the barrier.

Even though she couldn't see what's going on in the barrier, Evanora could catch glimpses of people if she tried hard enough. Evanora focused a little more and she saw Theodora appear for a split second. In the image she stood in the middle of a crowd, looking angry and a little sad, then the image vanished.

Even though the image was in the crystal for a second, it was all Evanora needed.

It confirmed Evanora's worst fears had been realized. Her sister had somehow learned the truth and had sided with Glinda to over throw her.

Alone, Evanora could handle Glinda but with both Theodora and the Wizard on her side, Glinda's victory was assured.

Evanora felt a sense of panic and her mind began to race for a solution.

After thinking through thousands of different options, Evanora came to one final option. The wicked witch went to her bookshelf and retrieved a large leather bound tome.

She flipped through the pages till she came to the page she wanted.

At the top of the page, in elegant black letters, the title read "_Magic Apples". _

End

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Sorry if it was short and all but don't worry, there's another one coming up, with a Oscar/Theodora moment in it. Please review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(a/n: Here's the continuation of the AU story. I might make only one more than i'm moving on to other stories. Please review!)**

* * *

Night had fallen and all was peaceful.

Theodora sat on the front steps of Glinda's castle, watching the Quadling townspeople move back and forth, chattering and celebrating the arrival of the Wizard.

Glinda showed China Girl, Finley and Theodora to their rooms and she invited them to the celebratory dinner that was planned for later that evening.

The dinner was being held at Glinda's castle and most of the town was invited.

At the dinner, Glinda and Oz sat at the head a large table, enjoying each other's company. Sitting close to them were dozens of Quadlings who were admiring the wizard.

Theodora sat at the opposite end of the table, gently tapping her fork against her plate. Her eyes were glued on Glinda and Oz.

Finally after enduring constant chattering from the Quadlings and Glinda, Theodora excused herself and left.

She now sat on the front steps listening to the laughter and happy chatter of the Quadlings.

The witch began to feel angry. She journeyed with the Wizard, hoping that she wouldn't lose him to Glinda but Theodora started to fear that her efforts had been for nothing.

Theodora sighed and lowered her head, wondering if she made the right choice of leaving the Emerald City.

She heard some footsteps behind her and a familiar voice say, "There you are"

Theodora glanced behind her and, to her surprise, saw Oz. The Wizard sat down beside her "I've been looking for you"

"You have?' said Theodora, sounding a little surprised.

Oz nodded "Of course" he noticed the surprised look on her face "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I thought you wanted some alone time with Glinda" mumbled Theodora.

Oz frowned "What are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about" said Theodora, gruffly.

The wizard looked lost "I don't"

Theodora scowled at him "Don't lie, Glinda would make a good queen wouldn't she?"

Oz's mouth opened but no words came out. He nodded hesitantly "She would-" the wizard was going to continue but Theodora cut him off "I suppose she would make a good queen. Who else to rule by your side? Not me nor my sister."

Oz tried to speak but he stopped. He scowled at the witch and asked, "What are you saying?"

"You like Glinda, don't you?" asked Theodora, her tone became more accusing "You rather have her as your queen then Evanora or myself".

The wizard stared at her for a moment then it dawned on him. Oz raised an eyebrow "What makes you think that?"

"The moment you met in the cemetery" said Theodora "The way you looked at her…" she trailed off and went silent.

Theodora felt her eyes water a little. The witch's face flushed red. She felt a little embarrassed, crying in front of the wizard.

Theodora felt the wizard's hand on hers. She looked up at him and saw him looking into her eyes.

The wizard said softly "It's not like that. As I was saying before, Glinda would make a good queen…but I don't feel that way about her"

Theodora blinked in shock and said "w-what?"

"I don't feel that way about Glinda" said Oz "She's a nice woman and all but we're just friends"

"What about at the cemetery?" asked Theodora.

Oz nodded a little "I admit that she wasn't at all what I expected. She looks like an old friend of mine, that caught me off guard but other than that…" he shrugged.

Theodora was stunned. The wizard admitted that he didn't want Glinda.

She stammered "B-but what about Evanora?" "What about her?" said Oz

"Before we left the Emerald City, she said that you went to her chambers and the two of you…?" Theodora trailed off again.

Oz grimaced "No, I did not do that. I mean, she's beautiful and all but I don't really have feelings for her" the wizard quirked an eyebrow "Why did she say that?"

Theodora shook her head "I don't know".

Theodora felt her blood boil. Evanora had deceived her and had used her. If she were there at that moment, Theodora would set her on fire. Theodora clenched her fist and muttered a curse under her breath.

Oz frowned "Excuse me?" "Nothing" said Theodora.

The wizard glanced back over his shoulder and then back to Theodora "Come on, let's rejoin the party"

Theodora smiled and the two go to their feet.

The wizard and Theodora went back inside the castle together holding hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the furthest edge of the village, a shadow appeared outside of the defensive bubble surrounding the town.

The shadow raised both of her hands and lunged foreward, driving her hands into the bubble.

She hissed in pain and she quickly parted the section of the bubble, creating a small opening. Quickly, she dived into the opening before it sealed itself up behind her.

Evanora brushed herself off and she looked towards Glinda's castle.

The wicked witch knew that her sister was in there somewhere. She reached into the satchel she carried with her and withdrew a green apple. Evanora started gliding towards the castle, ready to confront her treacherous sister and the Wizard.

End

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? Please review!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(a/n: Here we go, the last part of the AU arch. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Theodora retired to her room for the night. She and the Wizard spent the evening with Glinda and the Quadlings.

As the hour grew late, the crowd of people began to trickle out of the castle till Glinda, Oz and Theodora were all that remained.

Theodora yawned and she headed back to her room. The wizard bid her goodnight as she left.

The witch sighed, feeling happier than she had ever felt in a long time. Oz didn't court Evanora or Glinda.

Considering the amount of time he spent with Theodora, she was sure that the only one the wizard was actually interested in was she.

Theodora couldn't help but grin. She flopped down on the bed and laughed a little. "I'm glad to see that you're happy" said a familiar voice.

Theodora froze and she sat up. Standing by the window was Evanora. She was dressed in her usual black and green. Slung around her shoulder was a satchel.

Theodora was utterly shocked. This didn't happen the last time.

She stammered "E-Evanora, what are you doing here?" "I have come to make sure that you were fine" explained Evanora "After all, I heard how Glinda had you and the wizard captive I-"

"Stop lying to me" grunted Theodora "I know the truth"

Evanora seemed taken back by this. She fumbled for words for a few moments till finally she said "W-well I suppose there's no point in lying anymore"

Evanora swallowed hard than admitted "Glinda isn't the one who murdered father…it was I"

Theodora scowled at her sister and asked "Why are you here?" "As I have said before, I have come to make sure that you were fine" said Evanora.

Theodora raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I just want to be sure that you are comfortable with the side you chose" said Evanora "I mean, Glinda and the Wizard are good allies but I'm not sure that they are trustworthy…"

Theodora frowned "What?"

Evanora just waved a hand "Oh its nothing"

"Tell me" demanded Theodora.

Evanora sighed, "I'm just a little worried that they may be planning something together. Maybe ousting me, taking the throne for themselves and leaving you out in the cold"

Theodora rolled her eyes "More lies" "It's the truth" insisted Evanora.

Evanora continued, "Think about it. Would the wizard really make you his queen?"

"Yes," said Theodora firmly

"Are you sure?" pressed Evanora "Did he say that he loved you?"

Theodora's mouth opened but no words came out. She hesitated to answer. The Wizard didn't exactly say he loved her but he did imply that he had feelings for her.

Theodora finally said, "Yes"

Evanora's eyes narrowed a little "I'm not entirely convinced. Are you sure that he is faithful to you?"

"Yes" Theodora said with a surety.

Theodora stood up and she went to the door "I'll prove it".

* * *

Quietly, Theodora slipped out of her room and she made her way to Glinda's study where she last saw the Wizard and Glinda.

The door was left slightly ajar. Theodora went up to the door but she paused when she heard voices coming from inside. The first was Glinda and the other was Oz. Both voices were a little muffled.

Theodora glanced into the room through the opening in the doors and saw Oz and Glinda in the study talking softly.

Oz looked tired and rather worried, while Glinda's expression was grim.

The Witch of the south placed a hand on the Wizard's shoulder and said soothingly "It's for the best"

"I know" said Oz hesitantly "But, I'm still not sure if I can do this" "You can do this" said Glinda confidently. She placed her hand in his "We can do this, together".

Oz looked the good witch in the eyes and he smiled a little "Ok".

Glinda's expression brightened and she smiled "Good".

The Wizard turned towards the door and he started walking to the doors. Theodora turned and darted away.

* * *

Theodora quickly returned to her room before the wizard could spot her.

Once there, Theodora saw Evanora sitting on the bed patiently waiting for her to return. Evanora cocked an eyebrow "So…how did it go?"

Theodora didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to jump to any conclusions about the conversation or say anything about it, just in case Evanora decides to twist it around for her purposes.

But something in the back of her mind nagged at Theodora. What it was, she was not sure.

Theodora finally said, "H-he was busy" "With Glinda?" said Evanora suggestively

"Yes but not in that way" snapped Theodora.

Evanora smirked "Calm down, I was only joking".

She rose from the bed and she reached into her satchel saying, "I really must be going. If you change your mind, you know where you may find me" she withdrew something and placed it on the bed "Here's a little something for the pain that will come soon".

Evanora turned and she scurried out of the window. Theodora rushed to the window and looked outside.

In the dark, she saw a dark shape glide away from the castle making its way toward the protective dome.

Theodora closed her window and she looked back at the bed.

Her blood ran cold at what she saw. Sitting on the bed was a small, green apple.

Theodora picked up the apple and she inspected it. The apple was exactly the same as the one she ate. She considered on what to do about it.

Should she eat it? Evanora could be right; Glinda and Oz may be planning on betraying her once they defeated Evanora. On the other hand, it may be another of Evanora's ploys to ensure her rule over the land.

Theodora heard a knock at the door and quickly, she hid the apple behind her back and she called out "Come in".

The door opened and the Wizard poked his head in.

Theodora stammered "C-Can I help you with something?"

"I was on my way to my room and I thought I might just stop by and say goodnight" said Oz. "You already did" said Theodora.

Oz blinked "I did?" than he it dawned on him "Oh right, i did" he coughed nervously than said "I...I also wanted to say thank you"

"For what?" asked Theodora "For traveling with me" said Oz "I'm glad you came along". The witch smiled "I'm glad too".

There was a moment of awkward silence between them till finally Theodora said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Theodora" said the Wizard, smiling warmly "I'll see you tomorrow morning".

The wizard left and Theodora brought the apple back in front of her. She stared down at the small, green fruit in her hand and pondered on what to do with it.

Theodora clutched the apple tightly and she went to the fireplace.

She took one last look at the apple then chucked it into the fire. As the flames devoured the apple, Theodora muttered "Good riddance".

End.

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Anyway i hoped you enjoyed that. Next one is going to be a little different.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(a/n: ok, here we go, a new story.)**

**the story: "What if Evanora wasn't lying about the Wizard, when she said he approached her in her chambers?" AU and a bit out of character.**

* * *

Evanora retired to her chambers after a long, exhausting day.

She rubbed her temples trying to make ease the pain that arose in her skull. Everything she had planned for the past several years was in jeopardy and it was all thanks to the arrival of the prophesized wizard.

The moment they met, Evanora knew that he was obviously not the wizard.

Her first impression of him was that he was a complete and utter buffoon.

Evanora was surprised that Theodora was completely taken in by his lies. But than again, her sister was always a little naïve.

Evanora had to think of a way to get rid of him. His arrival is a major complication to her plans and if she didn't do something soon, everything she had worked hard to accomplish would go up in smoke.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

Evanora frowned in confusion. She told the guards that she was not to be disturbed.

The witch called out "Enter" the door opened and in stepped the Wizard.

Evanora froze in fear. Was he there to get rid of her before she could get rid of him? She prepared herself for the worst-case scenario.

But, to her surprise, the wizard wasn't there to destroy her at all.

Instead, he approached her and he thanked her for showing him around the Emerald City.

Evanora stuttered "Y-You're welcome" she swallowed hard "What brings you to my chambers at this hour?"

The Wizard shrugged "Couldn't sleep" he shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around the room "I have to say, you have a beautiful city here"

"Indeed" agreed Evanora "It's the most beautiful city in all of Oz"

the Wizard nodded "True, but its beauty pales in comparison to yours"

Evanora knew that the Wizard was obviously trying to flirt with her, but what he said made her face flush.

The witch cleared her throat "Thank you but I think you should be going" "Why?" asked the wizard.

Evanora didn't really have answer. She fumbled around for an excuse till finally she said sternly "This is highly inappropriate"

"Inappropriate? We're only talking" asked the Wizard casually. He raised a suggestive eyebrow "Unless you have something else in mind?"

Evanora gaped at the wizard. The Wizard stared at her for a few moments then chuckled "I'm only joking".

The witch felt slightly relieved and a little unnerved.

The Wizard smiled "Well since you asked so nicely, I should be going than. But first" he reached into his pocket and retrieved a red hankie. He placed the hankie in the palm of his hand and he slowly lifted it, then he quickly drew it away, revealing a small wooden box.

Evanora raised an eyebrow. She was surprised to see the box appear in his hand but she was a little confused as to what the box was for.

The Wizard offered the box to Evanora. The witch stared at it for a moment than accepted it. She turned it over in her hands, trying to figure out what the box was.

Evanora looked up at the Wizard and asked, "What is this?"

"A gift" answered the Wizard "For being such a gracious host".

He lifted the lid open revealing a pair of tiny figurines, who began waltzing in a fixed circle as a gentle melody drifted out of the box.

Evanora listened to the song for a moment then she closed the lid. She knew that the Wizard gave her sister a similar one, thanks to her crystal ball. While she knew that the Wizard was obviously trying to seduce her, Evanora felt a little flattered to receive a gift.

Theodora and herself hardly received any gift from anyone. They were witches and they hardly had anyone who cared about them. "It used to belong to my grandmother" explained the Wizard "I thought you would like it".

The Wizard smiled "Well…Goodnight" he turned and he headed for the door.

Evanora looked down at the music box in her hand than up at the Wizard. Suddenly she called out "Wait!"

the Wizard paused and he glanced back at her "Hmm?"

"C-can you teach me how to dance?" asked Evanora. The Wizard raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I-I never learned…a-and Theodora told me that you taught her" said Evanora.

The Wizard thought about it for a moment then he grinned "Sure".

* * *

Evanora took a deep breath and she said, "I'm ready"

"Lets begin" said the Wizard. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she put an arm on his shoulder.

The Wizard made the first move and Evanora followed. He made another and again she followed. Evanora and the Wizard waltzed gracefully around the room.

The witch kept glancing down, trying not to step on the Wizard's foot or fall over but the Wizard tilted her head up "Eyes up here".

Evanora obeyed and she found herself looking into his eyes. She tried to look away but she couldn't.

The Wizard complimented her "You dance well for your first time" "Thank you" said Evanora.

Evanora felt her heart flutter. The two of them were pressed so closely together that Evanora felt her cheeks grow warm.

The pair came to a slow stop. Evanora swallowed hard said, "I think you should go now"

"Already?" said the Wizard, sounding a little disappointed. Evanora nodded.

The Wizard and Evanora broke off their embrace. He kissed her hand saying "Goodnight, Evanora"

the Wizard turned on his heels and walk away. Evanora didn't say anything.

She just stood there and watched him leave.

* * *

Once the Wizard was gone, Evanora thought hard for a moment on what to do with the Wizard. Finally, she came up with a brilliant scheme.

She would use the Wizard as her own puppet to get rid of Glinda.

Once she was gone Oz would assume the throne and become king. The people would rejoice and be happy with their new ruler, meanwhile Evanora would finally be in the clear and no one would know the truth.

Evanora entertained the notion of becoming queen, after disposing of the witch of the south and the wizard.

But she thought of Theodora and the people of the land. They would probably put two and two together, then find out the truth.

Evanora altered the plan a little and decided to let the Wizard live a little longer and she would make herself queen, where they would rule side by side for a little while.

Once there, she would poison him in his sleep and blame Theodora. It was foolproof.

Evanora hesitated about getting rid of the Wizard. He was a buffoon but she found him amusing and she could find other uses for him.

Eventually, Evanora just decided to call it a night and resume planning in the morning.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: So what do you think? Review!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(a/n: I hope you enjoy! And Please, please review!)**

**The story: A little what if. "What if Oscar returned to Kansas years later?" set after the movie but before 'The Wizard of Oz'.**

* * *

Oscar stood alone in the cemetery.

Before him were two headstones, both belonging to old friends who hadn't seen in ten years. One belonged to his old friend Annie and other belonged to her husband, John Gale.

It had been about a week since had returned to Kansas from Oz. The carnival magician repaired his hot air balloon and set off on a return journey to Kansas. With Glinda's help, Oscar managed to find his way back home.

Once he arrived home, he decided to go looking for some of his old friends.

The carnival he worked with had gone out of business several years after he was sent to Oz. Oscar ran into one of the clowns who once worked at the carnival. He was now working as an accountant.

The clown didn't recognize Oscar but Oscar recognized him. Even without the paint and costume, Oscar recognized that he was the clown who was with the strongman when they chased him out of the carnival.

When Oscar asked about Frank, the clown told him that Frank had settled down and married a woman in Nebraska after everyone thought Oscar had died in the twister.

At that, Oscar asked what happened. The clown explained that after the twister, they found remains of what everyone believed to be Oscar. They held a small funeral, where, other than the priest, only Frank, Annie and John attended.

Oscar knew that he didn't have any friends but he was rather surprised that Frank, Annie and John attended his funeral.

The clown also explained that after the funeral, Frank moved to get a new start and he eventually married and had a family, even named one of his kids Oscar. A few years later, he died of illness.

Oscar felt his insides twist into a knot. Frank had been a good assistant and friend, but Oscar treated him poorly. Even when Oscar was gone, Frank still was a good friend.

Oscar bid farewell to the former clown and left.

Next on the list was Annie.

He remembered that John had a farm that sat a few miles away from where the carnival used to be. When Oscar arrived at the farm, he discovered that someone else owned the farm. There, the new owners told him that the previous owner and his wife grew terribly ill and they passed away a few years earlier.

The owners directed him to a cemetery where they were buried.

Oscar felt miserable. Even though he didn't expect a warm homecoming, things were rather bleak. Annie was gone, Frank was gone, and everybody else he knew was gone.

Oscar placed some flowers at Annie and John's graves than left without a word.

* * *

The sky grew darker as the sun began to set in the horizon.

Oscar walked along a long, dirt road that cut across the vast empty plains. In the distance he saw a small house with some lights spilling out of the windows. With nowhere to stay for the night, Oscar decided to stop by and ask if he could spend the night. The next day he planned on leaving Kansas for good.

Stepping up to the front door he knocked. A man answered the door. "Can I help you?" asked the man.

Oscar grinned sheepishly and told the man that he needed a place to stay for the night and offered to pay him. The man eyed the former carnival magician suspiciously then said "Ok, but tomorrow you're out of here"

"Sure thing Mr.?" said Oscar

"Gale, Henry Gale" said the man. Oscar blinked in surprise "You don't happen to be related to John and Annie Gale?"

"I am, John was my brother" said Henry. He frowned at Oscar "Do I know you?"

Oscar shook his head "No, I don't believe we've met".

Henry let Oscar inside and introduced him to his wife, Emily Elizabeth but Oscar just called her Em. Henry, Em and Oscar sat down to dinner and ate.

As they ate, Henry asked Oscar some questions as to who he was and what he was does. Oscar lied, saying that he was a lawyer and he had traveled to Kansas to visit some old friends of his.

Oscar asked about Henry and Em. Henry and Em explained that they worked the farm and they were also busy raising their niece.

Henry smiled "A good kid" he sighed a little "Shame about John and Annie, Dorothy was the only one who lived after the flu hit them. She's too young to remember them though"

Oscar nodded slowly. He asked if he could see her and said that he was a friend of Annie. Em went and she brought out a tiny infant, wrapped up in small bundle.

Oscar watched the infant quietly. She was the only thing left of Annie in the world. The carnival magician smiled a little saying "She's beautiful"

"That she is" said Henry proudly.

Oscar glanced at Henry "Take good care of her" "We will" said Em.

* * *

Later that night, they all retired to their rooms. Just a few hours before dawn, Oscar slipped out of the house and started off down the road.

He paused and looked back at the house that sat quietly in the distance.

Oscar considered staying and maybe watching over Dorothy.

The carnival magician shook his head. He didn't belong in Kansas anymore.

Dorothy had her Uncle and Aunt to take care of her, she would be better off with them.

The Wizard quietly said goodbye to Kansas and to the Gales, one final time and he headed off to where he hid his hot air balloon.

End

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Now for the next story, YOU decide what i should do next! so review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(a/n: Please, enjoy and please, please Review!)**

**The story: "Oscar visit's Theodora's castle after her death and makes an unexpected discovery" after the movie and after Wizard of Oz.**

* * *

Oscar crossed the drawbridge and entered the abandoned castle. He clutched his travel bag tightly as he ascended a long spiral staircase, climbing higher and higher.

The day before, Dorothy and her friends had triumphed over Theodora and they brought him the remains of her broom.

Oscar still couldn't believe it. Theodora was dead. For years, he had tried to come up with a solution to return her to normal but he always ran into a dead end. Until one day, however, he found something that could help her thanks to Glinda. But that didn't matter now that Theodora was dead.

The Wizard had promised Dorothy a way home and he agreed to take her back to Kansas personally but he had some unfinished business to attend to before they leave.

The first thing on his list was to pay his final respects to Theodora.

Oscar asked Glinda to look after for Dorothy and her friends while he was gone. She agreed and the Wizard set off alone to Theodora's castle in Winkie country.

The Wizard strolled down an empty corridor. After Theodora's death, her guards and the people of Winkie country rejoiced. The guards and servants left the castle to return to their family and friends, so Oscar didn't worry about guards trying to stop him.

He studied the castle's interior as he made his way up to Theodora's room. The castle was bare and scarcely had any decoration. There were some scorch marks on the walls where Theodora may have hurled fireballs at some unfortunate Winkie.

Oscar rounded a corner and he found a set of large doors at the end of the corridor. He went up to the doors and he pushed them open. The doors swung open, revealing a spacious bedroom.

Oscar entered the room and glanced around. It was just as bare as the rest of the castle except there were some sparse decorations here or there. There was a large bed, a table, some chairs, a mirror and a large cabinet. Covering the windows were some thick, black curtains.

Oscar placed his bag on the table and sighed deeply. He felt a pang of guilt as he inspected the room. If weren't for him, Theodora wouldn't have been in such an isolated place, she wouldn't have spent many years alone constantly trying to destroy him. She could even still be alive if it weren't for him.

Oscar took off his top hat and scratched his head. The wizard noticed a door on the other side of the room. He frowned and wondered what was behind the door.

Oscar slowly approached the door and he saw that it was left partially opened. He gently pushed open the door and what he found surprised him. On the other side was a large closet and curled up in one corner was Theodora.

She was curled up into a ball and she was covering her face with her hands, moaning in pain.

Oscar spoke "T-Theodora?"

the witch lowered her hands a little and her eyes widened in terror "Y-You! What are you doing here? Have you come to finish me off?"

Oscar shook his head "No" he knelt down and looked her in the eye "I came to help you". He extended a hand to her "Please, let me help you" Theodora gave him a suspicious look for few moments and she lowered her hands from her face.

Oscar saw that her face was badly burned from the water Dorothy doused her with. Parts of her face were burnt away, leaving bone exposed and other parts were bright red and had bubbled.

The witch took the wizard's hand. Oscar helped Theodora to her feet and he went his bag. He pawed around in his bag and pulled out a clear bottle and a cloth.

As he uncorked the bottle, Oscar asked Theodora "How are you alive? Everyone believes that you're dead,"

"That water only burned me. There wasn't enough to kill me but it did hurt." explained Theodora as her voice grew bitter "When she splashed water in my face, I actually thought I was going to die. I used a trapdoor to slip away. Once that happened, that girl and my treacherous guards thought me dead."

She spat "Those stupid, worthless, insubordinate fools".

The Wizard sprinkled some liquid of the open bottle on the cloth and he dabbed the cloth on the burns.

Theodora smacked his hand away hissing "What are you doing!?" "Treating your burns" said Oscar calmly.

Theodora glared at him "It hurts" "It's supposed to" said Oscar.

The wizard continued dabbing medicine on the burned areas of her face, while she winced. Once he finished, Oscar corked the bottle and returned it to his bag and he sifted around through his bag.

Theodora glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She saw that the burns were slowly starting to fade. The witch thought of something and she looked at the wizard. She stared at him for a few moments, looking him up and down.

Finally, Theodora asked "Why are you here? And why are you…old?"

Oscar paused for a moment then said slowly "To answer your second question, I faked about being immortal. You didn't really destroy me that night in the Emerald City. I was alive the whole time"

The witch blinked in surprise and muttered "Of all the…" "To answer your first question, I came to say goodbye" said Oscar.

She frowned "What? Why?" "I'm leaving," explained Oscar "I don't know if or when I'll ever return but I just wanted to say goodbye before I go".

Theodora stood there, staring at him. She didn't know what to say. For years, she hated him and she wanted nothing more than to see him gone. But he here he was now, healing her wounds and saying goodbye. She didn't know how to even react.

Oscar withdrew something from his bag and he closed it. He turned to Theodora and handed her the object he brought out of his bag "Here"

She stared at the object for a moment, looking confused. It was a sunflower.

"What is it?" asked the witch

"A little gift" said Oscar "It's to say…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us".

Theodora accepted the sunflower and she looked down at it. She slowly turned it over in her hands. For a moment, her mind went back to the day they met. Things were much better then. Life seemed a little brighter, full of hope and beauty. But for the past few decades, life had been harsh for the witch. Theodora felt a pang of sadness.

Theodora looked at the Wizard then back to the sunflower saying quietly "Maybe, if it were different, we could've…" she trailed off.

The Wizard nodded slowly. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. Oscar went to his bag and he searched it until he found what he was looking for.

He turned to Theodora "I have an idea" The witch raised an eyebrow and the wizard held up the object that could very well change Theodora's life for the better, a small red apple.

Theodora stared at the apple for a few moments and asked, "What is that?" "The cure to your…condition" said Oscar.

Theodora's eyes widened a little in shock "H-how?" "It took some time, but I found it" explained Oscar. He scratched his head "I almost forgot about it but luckily I kept it with me all this time".

The wizard handed the apple to Theodora and explained his idea to her. Oscar told her that if she ate the apple and return to her former self, he could take her with him when he leaves Oz.

At first, she thought that the idea was ridiculous but after giving it some thought, it started to make sense.

Everyone thought she was dead and if she were to make a miraculous reappearance as the wicked witch, they would only try to kill her again. She stared at the apple for few moments.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him suspiciously "How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick".

Oscar looked hurt "Do you really think I would trick you?" "Yes" said Theodora bluntly.

The wizard nodded "good point".

He placed a hand on Theodora's shoulder saying, "It's your choice, you could come with me and start over or…" he looked around the room "Stay here in isolation for the rest of your life". Theodora glared at him for a moment and she looked down at the apple. She took a deep breath and gave him her answer.

* * *

Oscar paused for a moment to catch his breath. He squinted and he saw the Emerald City on the horizon.

The city shone brightly in the bright afternoon sun. The wizard smiled "After all these years, I never get tired of looking at that marvelous city"

"It is quite a sight to behold" said his companion, nodding in agreement.

Oscar glanced at the woman who stood by his side. She wore red and white. She looked much younger than Oscar but older than she was before. Her skin was no longer green and she wore a smile on her face.

Theodora glanced at the wizard and said sincerely "Thank you. For give me a second chance"

"No, no, thank you" said Oscar bashfully. She looped her arm around his and they resumed their journey towards the Emerald City.

As they strolled down the yellow-bricked road towards the Emerald City, Theodora asked the Wizard, "What is Kansas like?"

End

* * *

**(a/n: Well, what do you think? i know, not very good but i hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway, please review and keep up with the suggestions!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(a/n: Sorry for the wait folks! Please enjoy and please review!)**

**The story: "The Wizard is dead, Glinda is imprisoned along with the rest of Oscar's friends. Theodora visits Glinda in the dungeons after the wizard's supposed death" slight, SLIGHT, AU. A bit of Theodora/ Oscar and a bit of Glinda/ Oscar.**

* * *

Theodora strolled down the corridor passing several cells filled to capacity with Quadlings, Munchkins and other followers of Glinda.

The prisoners watched her nerviously as she passed, carrying an object behind her back.

She snarled at them and they all backed away from their cell doors, trying to get as far away form her as possible.

It had been several hours since Theodora and Evanora triumphed over Glinda and the Wizard.

Once the wizard was disposed of, Glinda and her followers were easily captured. Evanora wanted to execute the good witch in front of everyone but Theodora persuaded her to keep Glinda alive for a little while longer.

Theodora wanted to make Glinda experience the pain she had felt when the wizard broke her heart and joined the good witch.

She reached the end of the corridor where Glinda's cell was.

The good witch sat in the furthest corner of her cell with her arms manacled together. The manacles were connected to a ring on the floor by a long chain.

Glinda looked terrible. Her dress was singed along the edges. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises from the hours of torture Evanora put her through.

The good witch noticed Theodora standing outside of her cell but she said nothing.

Theodora smirked "Looks like you put your faith in the wrong man" Glinda said nothing. She only stared at Theodora.

Theodora saw that Glinda's eyes were red and puffy "Mourning the death of your wizard?" mocked Theodora "Well don't. He was not the great man you have been waiting for. He was just a manipulative charlatan who deceived you and tried to abandon you".

Glinda stared at Theodora but said nothing.

The witch scowled at Glinda and said, "Now, here you are in the Emerald City dungeon at our mercy. Do you have anything to say?"

Glinda spoke quietly "Oscar was a good man, albeit a fibber and a charlatan but I know that he was a good man at heart"

"Really?" sneered Theodora "What lie did he tell you to convince you of that?"

"None" said Glinda calmly "I knew from the start that he wasn't who he said he was"

Theodora frowned "Y-you did?"

Glinda nodded "I sensed it the moment we met".

Theodora stared at Glinda for a moment, a little unsure how to respond.

Glinda seemed very sure of what she was saying. Theodora c considered the fact that Glinda could be telling the truth but she shook her head.

Theodora snarled, "You're lying. You were both plotting to kill us and to take the throne for yourselves"

Glinda shook her head "No, we weren't. We were only trying to stop Evanora. She's the wicked witch"

"I know that" snarled Theodora "She told me"

Glinda's eyebrows rose "She did?"

Theodora nodded "She told me everything. She told me of how he tried to seduce her as he did with me"

Glinda frowned "Really?"

Theodora nodded again "Yes and she helped take away the pain he inflicted upon me".

Glinda stared at her in disbelief "And you believe her?"

"Of course" said Theodora "She's my sister"

"Theodora" said Glinda as she shakily got to her feet "She murdered my father and lied to the people of Oz that I was the one who committed the crime all this time. She lied that I was the wicked witch. Don't you think she could've lied about anything else?"

The green skinned witch stared at Glinda for a few moments and it dawned on her. She stammered, "N-no, you're lying"

"Am I?" asked Glinda tilting her head. The witch of the south inched towards Theodora saying, "Tell me, when have I ever lied to you?"

Theodora didn't answer. She shook her head quickly saying, "The Wizard…he lied to me. He played with my emotions and he left to be with you"

Glinda shook her head "No. Evanora sent him to destroy me. When he learned of the truth, Evanora chased us and tried to kill us both"

Theodora fumbled for words. She didn't want to believe Glinda but part of her told her that the good witch was speaking the truth. Evanora was her sister and she had cared for Theodora for years but Glinda hardly lied to anyone about anything. If what Glinda said was true, than Theodora had made a grave mistake.

The memory of the hot air balloon exploding replayed in her memory and she felt a cold sensation spread through her body.

Glinda asked Theodora "Are you ok?"

The green skinned witch looked up at Glinda and said coldly "I'm fine".

The witch of the south asked, "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I brought you a little something" said Theodora. She brought the object out from behind her back and held it up so Glinda could see. It was the wizard's top hat. The hat was blackened, it had pieces missing and smelled like ash.

Theodora shoved it through the bars of Glinda's cell and dropped it on the floor.

"A little parting gift" said Theodora coldly "Before Evanora executes you tomorrow in front of the entire city".

Glinda stared at Theodora pleadingly "Please, you don't have to do this. You are not wicked".

Theodora said nothing. She turned and walked away. As she left the dungeon, Theodora felt something that akin to remorse.

Part of her wanted to make things right but she couldn't. There was no going back now.

* * *

Once Theodora left the dungeon, Glinda carefully picked up the charred remains of the wizard's hat and she cradled it close to her.

The good witch heard footsteps and keys jingling. Glinda looked up and saw a guard opening her cell door.

The guard stepped inside and he freed Glinda from the manacles. The good witch frowned in confusion "What are you-?" but she froze.

She saw that the guard was none other than Oscar.

He grinned, "Did you miss me?" "You…how?" stammered Glinda.

Oscar chuckled "A magician never reveals his secrets." Glinda couldn't help but grin. She said happily "I'm glad that you're alright"

The Wizard helped Glinda to her feet saying, "Come on, lets go free the others".

With that, the Wizard and Glinda left making their way through the dungeon and freeing their friends and allies.

End

* * *

**(a/n: What do you think? i know it sucks...but whatever. This is probably the last one shot i'll probably be doing. i might make more but for now, this is the last one. **

**Right now, i'm thinking of making a full story out of the AU to the movie, where Theodora is sent back to when she met Oscar for the first time. ****What do you think? Should i? Anyway, please review!) **


End file.
